Rollentausch
by Inazea
Summary: Nachdem Yuki Shuichi vor die Tür gesetzt hat, hat sich Shu dazu entschlossen nicht einfach wieder zurückzukriechen ... oneshot : Lemon am Ende ;


Hej :)

Eigentlich hab ich das hier auf einer deutschen fanfiction Website veröffentlicht aber nachdem ich gestern angefangen habe fanfiction auf englisch zu schreiben dacht ich mir, poste ich das hier mal auch hier :) Vielleicht übersetz ichs auhc noch, weiß noch nich :)

Kurz zu meiner zweiten fanfiction überhaupt: die Idee, dass Yuki Shuichi vor die Tür setzt und dieser nicht wiederkommt ist keine wirklich neue, aber mir gefällt sie, ich hoffe niemand fühlt sich deswegen auf den Schlips getreten :

Ansonsten zum Genre: Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wirklich. Im Endeffekt ist es natürlich eine Lovestory, was auch sonst, aber wo das Genre wirklich liegt ... keine Ahnung, deswegen die Einordnung allgemein. Zu einigen Dingen habe ich eine kleine Anmerkung gemacht [17] Zum Beispiel. Damit der Lesefluss nicht allzu sehr unterbrochen wird, habe ich das nicht in Klammern hingeschrieben, sondern quasi als Fußnote :) ~~~ drückt ausgelassene Ereignisse aus, - einen Sichtweisen bzw. Erzählweisenwechsel, der nicht unbedingt mit dem Auslassen von Ereignissen einhergeht, aber auch nicht zwingend an der gleichen Stelle fortfährt, wie die bisherige Handlung.

Die Songtexte, die ich verwende gehören eigentlich mir. Hoffe ich zumindest Oo Falls ich beim Schreiben aus Versehen kopiert haben sollte, gehören die Texte bzw. Textstellen natürlich nicht mir, sondern demjenigen, der sie sich ausgedacht hat^^ Ach und sorry, dass das keine japanischen Texte sind, aber ich kann leider kein japanisch^^

Shuichi, Yuki und die anderen Charaktäre, die vorkommen gehören natürlich auch nicht mir :)

Und noch eine kleine WARNUNG: Zum Ende hin wird es ... delikat ... :) Damit habe ich noch nicht wirklich Erfahrung, also seht mir Schrecklichkeit bitte nach :)

LG

Ina

Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß am Lesen :D

Warum denke ich eigentlich so viel über die kleine Nervensäge nach? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich ihn je sehr gemocht hätte. Nerviges kleines Energiebündel … Verflucht nervig und immer da … und jetzt ist er endlich weg …

Was aber nicht erklärt, warum ich seit Tagen keine vernünftige Zeile zusammenbekomme. Eigentlich widerspricht das dem Schreiben doch. Jetzt habe ich wieder meine Ruhe. Aber irgendwie … verdammt! Jetzt zittern meine Hände schon, während ich mir meine Zigaretten anzünde. Vermisse ich diese Nervensäge wirklich?

Erstmal ein Kaffee ... Kaffee, eine tolle Droge. Sie hält wach. So. Liebesroman. Was schreibe ich? Einen neuen Roman. Juhu … Was schreibe ich, was schreibe ich, was schreibe ich … Ob ich mir zuerst ein Konzept ausdenken sollte? Das habe ich zwar normalerweise nicht nötig … aber gut, was tut man nicht alles fürs liebe Geld … Protagonisten … Mann und Frau, Frau und Frau, Mann und Mann … Standard … ne, dieses Mal nicht. Mann und Frau wird ja langsam langweilig … brechen wir mal ein paar Tabus. Lassen wir zwei Männer zum Liebespaar werden. … wo fange ich die Beziehung an … Kennenlernen … wie lernen sich die beiden kennen. Hm. Zufall? Schicksal? Pizzaservice? Disco? Rettungswagen? Wissen beide vorher, dass sie schwul sind? Nein. Lassen wir die zwei doch erst beim ersten Treffen herausfinden, dass sie sich zu Männern hingezogen fühlen … Wo treffen sie sich zum ersten Mal … Ein Unfall. Ja, ein Unfall ist gut … einer von beiden wird verletzt und der andere ist Arzt im Rettungswagen …

In drei Monaten muss ich den Roman abliefern … na toll. Ich hab nicht mal wirklich ein Grundkonzept … Ich glaube ich mach einen Spaziergang … scheiß Kopfschmerzen.

Warum zur Hölle verschlägt es mich eigentlich jetzt in den Park? … hier hab ich Shuichi getroffen … warum geht mir jetzt wieder die Nervensäge durch den Kopf? Naja, so schlecht war der Sex ja jetzt auch nicht … Aber dieses dauernde Gerede … warum hab ich ihn eigentlich damals so reflexartig geküsst? … na klasse, ich denke schon ‚reflexartig' und frage mich, warum. Ja. Sehr klug. … aber manchmal war er ja wirklich süß … der Blick jedes Mal kurz vorm Sex. Echt niedlich. Und jedes Mal war er aufs Neue überrascht, wenn ich ihn geküsst habe …

Aber mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ist es besser so. Nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für ihn. Und ich hoffe, er kommt nie wieder. Aber damit muss ich wohl auch nicht mehr rechnen, schließlich ist er auch die letzten zwei Wochen nicht aufgetaucht …

Wie einfach es doch war, den Kleinen schließlich loszuwerden. Ich hab bloß gesagt „Verzieh dich endlich du Nervenzwerg!" Dazu ernst gucken. Voila. Und er war weg. Mal wieder. Aber er kam nicht am nächsten Tag wieder. Komischerweise. Fast enttäuschend. Aber nur fast. Ein Stressfaktor weniger.

Stress … naja es war ja nicht nur Stress gewesen … Der Kleine hatte auch seine schönen Seiten …

Moment. Ist das nicht Shuichi? Heilige Scheiße, ne, auf den hab ich ja grad gar keinen Bock … Ein Glück hab ich den Mantel mit Kapuze an …hmm … wer verfolgt den Kleinen denn da? Und warum rennt er so … Meine Güte sieht der fertig aus … Moment … was haben die Typen denn da vor? Scheiße, die prügeln den Kleinen … wo ist … ah, Mist, Handy vergessen … dann muss ich jetzt wohl selber eingreifen … auch wenn er 'ne kleine Nervensäge ist, ich kann ja nicht einfach dabei zusehen, wie sie ihn krankenhausreif prügeln.

„He!" Shuichi!" Jetzt ist der kleine auch noch bewusstlos. Na ganz großes Tennis … Was mach' ich? Bring ich ihn zu mir, oder fahr ich den Jungen ins Krankenhaus, oder zu seinen Bandkollegen …? Krankenhaus ist wohl am sinnvollsten, so wie der Kleine aussieht. Na toll, wieder eine Nacht mehr, in der ich nicht schreibe … und wieder ist die kleine Nervensäge der Grund …

Türen öffnen mit Kindern in den Händen, die grad nicht stehen können ist nicht wirklich einfach, merke ich. Aber ich kann den Kleinen ja nicht auf den Boden legen … Fertig angeschnallt … und auf geht's … nur noch das nächste Krankenhaus finden … Kein schöner Anblick, der Junge so zugerichtet … ah. Hier liegt ja auch mein Handy … schon wieder hier drin vergessen, das gibt's doch nicht! … Vielleicht sollte ich diesen Hiroshi anrufen, damit ich im Krankenhaus nicht bei dem kleinen Taugenichts bleiben muss … ah, geht sogar beim ersten Klingeln dran … »Yuki Eiri … Shuichi ist im Park von irgendwem zusammengeschlagen worden, ich fahr ihn grad ins Krankenhaus. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass er da nicht alleine wieder aufwachen will. Außerdem dacht ich, informiere ich mal jemanden, den das interessiert.« Hrhr, das Schnauben am anderen Ende war's schon fast wieder wert anzurufen. »Ja, bin sofort da.« „Einfach aufgelegt, na sowas." Eigentlich hat er das fiese Lachen jetzt ja gar nicht verdient, schließlich macht er sich nur Sorgen um seinen Kumpel und ist sauer auf mich, weil ich den Kleinen vor die Tür gesetzt hab … naja, egal. Ah. Das Krankenhaus.

„Wo … wo bin ich?", murmelte Shuichi dem Licht zu, dass sich hinter seinen Lidern ausbreitete. Er öffnete die Augen. In seinem Gesichtsfeld sah er einen verschwommenen Umriss eines Kopfes. Sein erster Gedanke war – sinnloserweise – ‚Yuki!' aber dann erkannte er „Hiro …", murmelte er fast enttäuscht, „wie komm' ich hier her?" Hiro blickte säuerlich drein. „Jemand hat dich im Park verprügelt, Yuki hat dich hergebracht und mich angerufen … dann ist er wieder abgezogen." ‚Hä? Was? Wieso hat Yuki mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht? Und woher wusste er, dass mich die Typen im Park zusammengeschlagen haben?' „Yuki meinte, er sei zufällig im Park gewesen und habe das gesehen. Aus purer Nächstenliebe hat er sich gedacht, dass er doch nicht zuschauen kann, wenn wer krankenhausreif geprügelt wird und hat dich hergefahren. Kaum war ich dann hier, haben wir noch 2 Worte gewechselt und er war weg. Er meinte am Telefon, dass du wahrscheinlich keine Lust hast hier alleine aufzuwachen … Klang dabei aber genauso emotionslos wie immer."

Shuichi dachte nach. Yuki hatte ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht, das war doch schonmal was. Allerdings war er direkt verschwunden. Ins Krankenhaus hätte er wahrscheinlich jeden Fremden gefahren, der auf offener Straße verprügelt würde. Aber wahrscheinlich wäre er bei den meisten allein schon aus Pflichtbewusstsein da geblieben, bis er aufgewacht wäre …was hieß das jetzt? ‚Yuki, warum musst du mir immer so wehtun?' Shuichis Züge verhärteten sich.

Er war wankelmütig gewesen, ob er doch noch zu Yuki zurück wollte … er liebte Yuki nunmal. Aber jetzt war das Maß eindeutig voll. Er würde zwar so nie glücklich werden, aber er würde sich auch nicht weiter von Yuki verarschen lassen. Yuki hatte ihn so oft vor die Tür gesetzt, so oft hatte er ihn angeschrien, er sei eine Nervensäge, so oft war er einfach nur ein Eisklotz gewesen und hatte Shuichi damit jedes Mal aufs Neue weh getan. Damit war jetzt endgültig Schluss. Sollte dieses Arsch doch alleine klarkommen und glücklich werden. Er würde ihm jedenfalls nicht mehr hinterherrennen. „Shuichi?" Hiro hatte Shuichis Mienenspiel beobachtet. „Nichts. Ich habe nur einen endgültigen Entschluss gefasst … aber mal eine Frage, wann darf ich hier eigentlich wieder raus? Ich hab da 'nen Songtext im Kopf …"

Yuki sollte ihn ein für alle Male in Ruhe lassen und das war wunderbare Inspiration für einen Liedtext. Die Prellungen an Armen, Beinen, Bauch und Rücken bemerkte Shuichi gar nicht mehr, als er anfing sein neues Lied aufzuschreiben. „Wie findest du's Hiro?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten und reichte Hiro das Blatt Papier. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen hatte Hiro Papier und Stift in der Tasche gehabt. „Hat was. Und 'ne Melodie hab ich auch schon im Kopf … endlich mal ein Lovesong, der nicht nur von Sehnsucht spricht. Klasse Leistung, Shuichi!" Dieser grinste. Die sehnsüchtigen Songs waren wohl fürs Erste alle geschrieben. Und diesen Song hatte er eigens für Yuki geschrieben. Um Yuki eins auszuwischen. Vielleicht würde er ihn mit diesem Song ja endlich verletzen. Er hasste Yuki nicht, aber er wollte ihn einen kleinen Teil des Schmerzes spüren lassen, den Yuki ihm zugefügt hatte. Natürlich liebte er Yuki noch immer, Liebe hat schließlich nicht einfach einen Power-Knopf zum Ausmachen, aber Yuki hatte ihn zu tief verletzt, als dass es ihm nicht wichtig gewesen wäre, dass dies vergolten wurde.

Na toll, schon wieder liege ich wach … und schon wieder geht mir dieses ... dieses Kind nicht aus dem Kopf ... das war schon kein schöner Anblick, wie sie den Kleinen verprügelt haben … wie's ihm wohl grade geht? Argh, das geht mich doch eigentlich gar nichts an … aber warum mache ich mir dann Sorgen? Will ich am Ende vielleicht sogar, dass die Nervensäge wieder bei mir auftaucht? Ich bin nicht verliebt. Oder? Ach, was denke ich darüber überhaupt nach …

Einige Wochen später: Yuki saß mittlerweile halbwegs erfolgreich an seinem Roman. Die Schreibblockade hatte sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst. Naja, zumindest fast. Immer noch ging Yuki Shuichi nur selten aus dem Kopf. Er merkte immer mehr, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Die Wohnung – zu groß für einen einzelnen – erschien ihm leer und trostlos. Außerdem war er selber immer öfter gereizt und wütend auf Leute und Dinge, die ihm gar nichts getan hatten. War das wirklich alles purer Zufall, oder lag es daran, dass Shuichi nicht mehr bei ihm wohnte und seit Wochen Funkstille herrschte? Das Bild des Jungen, der im Park verprügelt wurde, hatte Yuki tagelang in seinen Träumen verfolgt. In letzter Zeit schief Yuki weniger. Unter anderem, weil Shuichi es nicht dabei belassen hatte in Alpträumen aufzutauchen, nein, jetzt tauchte er auch noch in allen anderen Träumen auf. In den meisten Träumen war einfach alles, wie es vorher gewesen war. Manchmal allerdings endeten Yukis Träume damit, dass Shuichi und er mal wieder im Bett landeten.

Toll. Da hatte er schon mal endlich wieder Sex – wenn auch nur in seinen Träumen – und dann ausgerechnet mit dieser Nervensäge. Langsam aber sicher wurde es schwer für Yuki zu leugnen, dass er etwas für den Jungen empfand, was weder Gleichgültigkeit noch Hass, noch Abscheu war. Er vermisste seine kleine Nervensäge. Und zwar auf eine schmerzhafte Art und Weise. Jedes Mal, wenn Yuki Shuichi jetzt im Fernsehen sah, merkte er, dass er sich zu Shuichi hingezogen fühlte.

Außerdem sah er in Shuichis Blick nur noch einen Hauch von Bitterkeit und Verzweiflung. Es schien, als wäre das, was bei Shuichi weniger geworden war, bei Yuki dabei anzuwachsen. Es war kein gutes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass er seinen kleinen Sonnenschein vertrieben hatte. Dass er selber daran die Schuld trug, dass er Angst davor hatte, schlafen zu gehen, weil er Shuichi nicht sehen wollte. Außerdem trug er ganz allein die Schuld daran, dass Shuichi damals verprügelt worden war, er war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass die Kerle es nicht gewagt hätten, sich an seinem Shuichi zu vergreifen, wenn er dabei gewesen wäre … wobei er bezweifelte, dass die beiden an dem Abend spazieren gegangen wären.

Schließlich vermisste Yuki nicht bloß die Gesellschaft des Kleinen. Er hatte mit ihm im Bett sehr viel Spaß gehabt. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen, war ihr Sex immer verdammt gut gewesen. Seitdem Shuichi gegangen war, hatte er mit niemandem geschlafen. Sein Verleger hielt ihn in Atem, außerdem gefiel ihm niemand, den er traf gut genug, um denjenigen mit ins Bett zu nehmen. Schließlich war er weder einfach nur irgendjemand, noch war Sex mit ihm durchschnittlich. Er wusste, dass er ein Künstler im Bett war, in den Genuss sollte niemand Durchschnittliches kommen. Da war er zu arrogant für.

Shuichi war auf seine Art und Weise etwas Besonderes gewesen. Er war ein nerviges Energiebündel, das ihn damals abgöttisch und bedingungslos geliebt hatte. Mittlerweile war das vorbei. Shuichi war wohl über ihn hinweg. Welch eine Ironie! Ihm ging Shuichi nicht aus dem Kopf. Ihm, der sein Herz schon vor langer Zeit in Eis gehüllt hatte, auf dass niemals mehr irgendwer sein Herz berühre. Die Geschichte mit Kitazawa hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Menschen keine guten Wesen waren, also warum sollte er es darauf ankommen lassen? Er hatte auch Shuichi nicht an sich rangelassen, so hatte er gedacht. Bis diese Träume angefangen hatten. Diese Träume, in denen Shuichi wieder da und Yuki glücklich darüber war.

Völliger Blödsinn, hatte Yuki sich gedacht, als er das erste Mal schweißgebadet aus einer sehr intimen Szene hochgeschreckt war. Aber in letzter Zeit hatten sich diese Träume halt gehäuft. Sie halfen ihm beim schreiben, der Roman würde dieses Mal halt sehr sexlastig werden, aber Yuki zerrütteten diese Träume, vor allem da er wusste, dass es ihm so bald nicht mehr gut gehen könnte. Shuichi wollte ihn nicht mehr. Damit musste er sich abfinden. Und einen neuen zu finden könnte länger dauern, wenn ihm niemand gut genug war … er seufzte und schaltete den Fernseher ein. „Und nun habe ich die Ehre Ihnen allen da draußen die neue Single von Bad Luck ankündigen zu dürfen! Sie sind heute extra hergekommen, um sie ihnen vorzuspielen. Viel Spaß!" Shuichi sprang auf die Bühne, gefolgt von Fujisaki und Hiro. „Hallo liebe Fans. Wir sind Bad Luck und unsere neue Single heißt „Leave me alone"!" Der Titel machte Yuki stutzig. Lass mich in Ruhe? Was das wohl für ein Song werden würde? Wahrscheinlich wieder so ein klischeebepackter kurzer Songtext, der … doch in diesem Moment fing Shuichi auch schon an zu singen.

_I always thought you'd love me,_

_But things have changed._

_I always used to run right back to you,_

_No matter how much you hurt me,_

_But things have changed._

_Things are different between you and me_

_Things are different between you and me_

_It is because I know that I will never run back to you._

_I will never hate you, but I'm no longer your little fool._

_So whatever you do, I'll not come back._

_Don't even try! So now, I'm not asking, but I command:_

_Leave me alone._

_Leave me alone._

Shuichi hatte einen Song über ihn und Yuki geschrieben. Das war offensichtlich. Außerdem war offensichtlich, dass Shuichi jede einzelne Zeile bitter ernst meinte. Egal was Yuki tun würde, Shuichi wäre es egal. Aber warum kam dieser Song erst jetzt? Es war Monate her, dass er Shuichi vor die Tür gesetzt hatte … außerdem hatte Yuki Shuichi doch in Ruhe gelassen? Irgendwie machte das keinen Sinn.

_You don't know the pain you caused my heart._

_When you once again tore it apart._

_Until you know, I'll really stay away._

_But you will never know my pain, so you don't see me again._

_I know you'll never know. So you won't see me again._

_Things have changed between you and me_

_Things are different between you and me_

_It is because you know that I will never run back to you._

_I will never hate you, but I'm no longer your stupid fool._

_So whatever you do, I'll never come back._

_You do not even have to try. I'm not asking, but I command:_

_Leave me alone._

_Leave me alone._

Herzschmerzen. Shuichi sprach davon, dass Yuki ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte. Nicht, dass es ihn wunderte. Ihn wunderte viel mehr seine eigene Reaktion auf Shuichis Lied. Es tat weh. Die Eisschicht um sein Herz war in letzter Zeit merklich dünn geworden und die Worte drangen wie Nadeln in seine Gefühlswelt.

_I know I'll never hate you,_

_I know that I will love you._

_But you always only make me cry._

_I cannot stand this pain any longer,_

_That's why I left._

_So stop persecuting me_

_Leave me alone_

_Leave me alone_

_Leave me alone_

_Leave me alone_

_Leave me alone_

_Leave me alone_

_And leave me forever._

_Don't ever say "Oh I'm s sorry"_

_Don't ever say "I need you so much" – NO!_

_Don't ever say the pitifully words._

_Don't ever tell me to stay._

Shuichi liebte ihn noch immer. Ein leiser Hoffnungsschimmer machte sich in Yuki breit, trotzdem stutzte er, inwiefern verfolgte er Shuichi? Shuichi verfolgte ihn! Sogar bis in seine Träume! Yuki sollte ihn also nicht bitten, zu bleiben … hm. Von zurückkommen sang Shuichi nichts. Aber warum machte Yuki sich Gedanken darüber?

_Because I won't._

_I left you, for my own sake,_

_The first thing I did for me, since I met you._

_I always only wanted your love,_

_I always thought that I finally earned it._

Toll. Da war Yuki grade klar geworden, dass Shuichi ihm mehr bedeutete, als er sich je hatte eingestehen wollen und da erzählte ihm dieser, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Und dass er, selbst wenn sie sich wiedersehen würden niemals zu ihm zurückkommen würde. Es tat weh und es deprimierte Yuki, das nun sicher zu wissen.

_Now things have changed between you and me_

_Things are different between you and me_

_It is because you know that I will never run back to you._

_I will never hate you, but I'm no longer your stupid, little fool._

_So whatever you do, I'll never come back._

_You do not even have to try. I will always only shout to you:_

_Leave me alone._

_Leave me alone._

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Als die letzten Akkorde verklangen, grinste Shuichi breit in die Kamera. „Ich habe dieses Lied für jemand ganz bestimmten geschrieben. Ich hoffe diese Person hört diesen Song und zerbricht daran!" Yuki war perplex. Aber nicht nur Yuki, auch Fujisaki und Hiro staunten augenscheinlich über Shuichis kalten Tonfall mit diesem Hauch einer Klinge in jedem Wort. Yuki hätte beinahe laut losgelacht. Es war genau sein Tonfall. Allerdings tat dieser Tonfall nun nicht Shuichi weh und festigte die Eisschicht um Yukis Herz, sondern genau umgekehrt.

Das Eis um Yukis Gefühlswelt splitterte. Es hatte weh getan, zu hören wie Shuichi ihm geradezu ins Gesicht schrie, es solle ihn in Ruhe lassen. Nicht einfach, weil Yuki das nicht wollte. Nein, Yuki hatte verstanden, dass er es nicht konnte. Die letzte Zeit war für ihn schwer gewesen. Er war einsam gewesen ohne Shuichi, hatte bemerkt, dass sich dieser Junge in seinem Herzen festgesetzt hatte, wie eine Zecke im Hundefell, und hatte es trotzdem nie gesehen. Er hatte nie gesehen, dass er sich in Shuichi verliebt hatte. Klar, Menschen sind sehr gut darin, Dinge nicht sehen zu wollen. Und was sollte Yuki jetzt tun? Sollte er einfach akzeptieren, dass er so niemals glücklich werden würde? Sein Herz erneut zu verschließen hätte er nicht fertig gebracht. Nicht jetzt, da dieser Junge es endlich geschafft hatte, ihm zu zeigen, dass Gleichgültigkeit und eine kalte Schulter mehr wehtun konnten als offenkundiger Hass. Damit hatte er Shuichi verjagt. Mit seiner eiskalten Art und seiner Gleichgültigkeit.

Dabei war Shuichi ihm nie gleichgültig gewesen. Eigentlich, so musste Yuki sich nun eingestehen, hatte er den kleinen vom ersten Augenblick an ins Herz geschlossen, mit seiner lauten, fröhlichen Art, die ihm tierisch auf die Nerven ging und ihn gleichzeitig beruhigte und zu seinen Romanen inspiriert hatte. Und jetzt? Sollte er einfach so akzeptieren, dass dieser kleine Junge ihn von sich stieß? Musste er das akzeptieren? Einfach so, ohne etwas dagegen zu tun? Bisher hatte Yuki tatenlos zugesehen, unter anderem, weil er sich nicht im Klaren über seine eigenen Gefühle gewesen war. Aber jetzt wusste er schließlich, warum er Shuichi nicht hatte vergessen können. Warum er von ihm träumte. Warum er damals im Krankenhaus gegangen war. Er hatte ihn so nicht sehen wollen. Er hatte gewusst, dass er es nicht verdient hatte Shuichi aufwachen zu sehen und ihn freudestrahlend anzusehen. Denn das wäre zweifellos passiert. Shuichi hätte ihn gesehen und wäre ihm geradezu in die Arme gesprungen. Yuki kannte Shuichi schließlich.

Yuki dachte eine Weile nach. Er wollte nochmal mit Shuichi sprechen. Sachlich. Einfach ihre Beziehung durchdiskutieren. Und herausfinden, ob der Kleine ihn nun hasste. Der einfachste Weg Shuichi zu treffen war bei NG. Sein Schwager leitete den Laden, es würde doch mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn er es dort nicht schaffte, irgendwo einen Raum zu finden, in dem er alleine mit Shuichi reden konnte.

Shuichi war mit sich zufrieden. Die neue Single verkaufte sich prächtig, die Aufnahmen heute waren super gelaufen. Der Tag konnte gar nicht schlecht enden. Er war grade auf dem Weg aus dem NG Gebäude als … „Können sie mir sagen, wo ich Shindou Shuichi momentan finde?" Nein! Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Nicht diese schrecklich vertraute Stimme, die ihn in seinen Träumen verfolge. Shuichi machte kehrt und ging durch die erste Tür, die er fand, die keine Treppe hinter sich barg. „War ja klar", murmelte der pinkhaarige Sänger, „Grad denke ich mir, der Abend kann nicht schlecht enden, und dann taucht er auf …"

Shuichi war eigentlich noch lange nicht über die Trennung von Yuki hinweg. Auch sein Entschluss, den er im Krankenhaus gefasst hatte, war immer wieder ins Wanken geraten. Deswegen hatte es auch so lange gedauert, bis sie die Single veröffentlicht hatten. Shuichi verkroch sich in eine Ecke des Raumes, den er gefunden hatte. Von draußen schimmerte noch mattes Licht herein. Hier hatten sie mal ein Interview gegeben. Kein Studio. Zum Glück! Das war einer der letzten Räume, in denen Yuki Shuichi vermuten würde. Doch … das Schloss klickte, Shuichi hielt den Atem an. Bitte, lass es nicht Yuki sein, aber leider: Yuki stand in der Tür und zog diese hinter sich zu. Er wusste, Shuichi musste irgendwo hier sein.

‚Wofür er wohl extra hergekommen ist?', fragte sich Shuichi. ‚Eigentlich versteh ich's nicht, wenn ihm etwas an mir läge, wäre er nicht erst jetzt aufgetaucht, sondern vor ein paar Monaten …' „Shuichi? Bist du hier drin?" ‚Nein, bin ich nicht, verschwinde Yuki', brüllte Shuichi ihm gedanklich entgegen. Yuki war der letzte, mit dem er reden wollte. Er liebte ihn so sehr und Yuki hatte ihm immer wieder aufs Neue weh getan … „Bitte Shuichi, ich möchte bloß mit dir reden" ‚Reden, ahja.' „So. Du willst also mit mir reden." Shuichi sprach mit einer Stimme, die der von Yuki alle Ehre machte. Soviel Kälte hatte Yuki eigentlich nicht verdient, aber was sein musste, musste eben sein. Schließlich hatte der Blondschopf Shuichi nie besser behandelt. „Ja. Ich muss mit dir reden, Shuichi." Stille. Was hätte Shuichi auch antworten sollen? Allerdings dachte er sich: ‚Dann leg halt los, meine Güte. Wenn du mir unbedingt wehtun willst, tu es _bitte_ schnell!' Allerdings hielt die Stille an, bis Shuichi meinte: „Ich dachte du wolltest über irgendwas mit mir reden." Seine Stimme war verletzend. Es hätte das Herz eines jeden zerschnitten, wenn so mit ihm gesprochen wurde.

„Du hast gut reden, Shuichi, dir tut das Herz nicht weh, wenn du dich so sprechen hörst. Du bist auch kein so großer Feigling wie ich. Und so dumm wie ich bist du auch nicht. Ich hätte vor Monaten begreifen müssen, dass ich dich liebe, aber aus Angst davor, verletzt zu werden, habe ich mich vor dir verschlossen und es bitter bereut.", flüsterte Yuki. ‚Klar. Natürlich. Auf einmal. Plötzlich leidet er. Das kann er seinem Frisör erzählen! … außerdem _tut_ mir das Herz weh, wenn ich so spreche. Ich tue dasselbe wie du: Ich sperre meine Gefühle in ein Gefrierfach, damit du sie nicht verletze kannst.'

„Noch was, oder kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte Shuichi barsch. Eigentlich widersprach alles, was er sagte dem, was er wirklich fühlte. Am liebsten wäre er Yuki an den Hals gesprungen und hätte ihn geküsst … und mehr. „Wahrscheinlich fragst du dich, warum ich hier bin, so kurz, nachdem ihr eure Single auf den Markt geworfen habt … ich habe sie gehört. Du hast den Song über mich geschrieben. Beziehungsweise über uns." ‚Schnellmerker' „Und weiter?" „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du alles, was du in deinem Text sagst, auch wirklich ernst meinst. Außerdem wollte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich –" „1. Ja, ich meine das alles ernst. Zu 100%. 2. Denkst du nicht, dass es für Entschuldigungen etwas reichlich spät ist? Wäre es nicht _vielleicht_ sinnvoller gewesen sich _zeitnah_ zu entschuldigen, wenn man Mist gebaut hat?", unterbrach Shuichi Yuki. Hm. Er wollte sich entschuldigen? Als ob. Yuki und sein Herz aus Eis würden sich für ihn doch nie erweichen. Und endlich hatte auch er das kapiert. Wahrscheinlich hatte Yuki einfach die Schnauze voll davon, niemanden zum rumschubsen zu haben … aber bis Shuichi wieder dieser jemand wurde, durfte Yuki warten bis er schwarz wäre. Wörtlich.

Yuki hatte sich vor die Tür gesetzt, als Shuichi ihn unterbrochen hatte. Er war geradezu in sich zusammengesunken. Musste er das vor der Tür tun? Jetzt konnte Shuichi nicht mehr einfach gehen. Warum hatte der Raum auch als einziger im ganzen Haus nur eine Tür? „War das alles?", fragte Shuichi. „Wenn ja, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du verschwinden würdest!" Shuichi war wütend. Aber nicht nur. Eigentlich freute er sich ziemlich Yuki mal wiederzusehen. Aber er würde den Teufel tun, ihm das zu zeigen oder zu sagen. Sollte Yuki doch mal spüren, was es hieß unerwünscht zu sein. Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Shuichi wurde mehr und mehr zu einer Kopie von Yuki, das wusste er. Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit nicht den ganzen Tag in einer Ecke zu hocken und zu weinen, bis die Tränen vor Erschöpfung versiegten und er einschlief, nur, damit Yuki ihn im Traum heimsuchen konnte …

„Shuichi…", flüsterte es von der Tür her. Shuichi erschauerte. So hatte lange niemand mehr seinen Namen ausgesprochen. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. „Du hast deinen Standpunkt klar gemacht, aber was ist mit mir?", fragte Yuki. „Dir ist klar, dass _du_ derjenige warst, der _mich_ vor die Tür gesetzt hat, oder?", fragte Shuichi ironisch zurück. „Ich weiß.", murmelte Yuki. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut." „Ja. Monate später.", meinte Shuichi bitter. ‚Mist. Jetzt merkt er, dass mir das nicht am Arsch vorbeigeht. Falscher Tonfall, scheiße!' Doch Yuki schien es anscheinend doch nicht zu bemerken, jedenfalls änderte sich sein Ton nicht. „Ich weiß, ich bin spät dran" ‚Spät dran ist gar kein Ausdruck!' „Ich weiß auch, dass ich dir ziemlich weh getan habe, Shuichi" ‚Jetzt ehrlich? Woooow, hätt ich dir ja gar nicht zugetraut', Shuichis Gedanken hatten einen ironischen Unterton. Am liebsten hätte er Yuki gefragt, ob er schon immer so helle gewesen war. Nach Monaten hatte er es gemerkt. Aber klar, schließlich hatte er die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels[1], wenn überhaupt. Aber sein Ton war so anders. Normalerweise lag nichts an Wärme oder Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. Wie hatte sich diese unendliche Traurigkeit in seine Stimmt gestohlen?

„Ich bin ein Vollidiot, dass ich dich einfach habe gehen lassen." ‚Äh … bitte was?' Shuichi musste sich verhört haben. Solche Worte aus Yukis Mund? Denn Yuki war es, der da an die Tür gelehnt im Schneidersitz am Boden saß. Niemand anders hatte eine solche Stimme. Auch wenn der Tonfall für Shuichi etwas völlig neues war. „Dir ist klar, dass du derjenige warst, der mich _vor die Tür gesetzt_ hat, oder?", Shuichi wusste, dass seine Stimme nicht mehr ganz so eisig klang. ‚Verdammt!' Eigentlich brauchte er in diesem Moment mehr denn je eine Stimme, der er befehlen konnte, was er wollte. Aber er war nunmal kein Stück Eis, wie Yuki. Ihn ließ es nicht kalt, dass da die Liebe seines Lebens auf dem Boden saß und versuchte sich zu entschuldigen. „Ja, ich weiß es, verdammt nochmal!", Yukis Stimme begann zu zittern, so als wäre er kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Moment, Yuki und Tränen? Das schloss sich doch quasi gegenseitig aus, oder? „Aber du hast keine Ahnung, wie mies es mir geht, seitdem du weg bist … Gleich nachdem du aus der Tür raus warst, hätte ich mich schon wieder ohrfeigen können. Klingt komisch, nicht wahr? Ich, der Eisklotz, soll etwas bereuen. Ich würde mir auch nicht glauben." In seinen Worten hörte Shuichi einen Schmerz, den er bei Yuki nie vermutet hätte. Und der dem seinen nicht unähnlich zu sein schien.

Aber er würde jetzt hart bleiben. Wahrscheinlich war das alles wieder nur Fassade. „Ich habe seitdem viel nachgedacht. Zum einen, weil ich mich sowieso nicht auf irgendetwas konzentrieren konnte, du spuktest mir im Kopf herum, wie ein böser Geist, tust es immer noch. Ich habe die letzten Wochen nicht einmal mehr vernünftig schlafen können, weil du immer irgendwann aufgetaucht bist. Ich hatte richtiggehend Panik davor ins Bett zu gehen, weil ich wusste, ich würde von dir träumen und hätte am nächsten Tag Schuldgefühle, wenn ich aufwache. Nicht dass ich die nicht auch so gehabt hätte." ‚Was faselt er da?' Yukis Worte waren sinnlos. Vor allem, weil sie unmöglich waren. Yuki sollte ihn, die kleine Nervensäge Shuichi vermissen? Schuldgefühle empfinden wegen ihm? Nicht in diesem Leben … „Warum erzählst du mir das?", fragte Shuichi, jetzt wieder eiskalt. „Weil ich dich wiederhaben will", flüsterte Yuki. Shuichis Herz krampfte sich unangenehm zusammen. Yuki wollte ihn wiederhaben. Wie gern hätte er ihm geglaubt. „Natürlich. Du willst mich wiederhaben. Dass ich nicht lache!" „Shuichi bitte …", sagte Yuki mit kraftloser Stimme.

„Nein! Ich habe dir zugehört und jetzt hörst du gefälligst mir zu! Ich hab mich lange genug von dir verarschen lassen! Du hast mich oft genug behandelt, wie einen Hund. Und ich habe mich lang genug wie ein solche behandeln lassen! Du hast mich spätestens alle drei Tage vor die Tür gesetzt, weil ich dir zu nervig geworden bin. Immer bin ich wieder zu dir gerannt und das Spielchen begann von neuem. Ich war für dich nicht mehr als ein netter Zeitvertreib, eine Bettgeschichte, irgendjemand, den du demütigen konntest, ohne, dass du selbst Schaden davon trugst. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, warum ich so dumm war. Ich habe jeden Scheiß mit mir machen lassen und nicht darauf geachtet, wie dreckig es _mir_ dabei eigentlich ging. Du hast dich 'nen verdammten Dreck um mich geschert! Warum also sollte ich dir glauben, dass du das jetzt nicht mehr tust? Warum sollte ich meine Zeit damit verschwenden mich wieder von dir rumschubsen zu lassen? Ich weiß, dass du es nicht ernst mit mir meinst und dass du mich wieder nur verletzt, wenn ich mich wieder auf dich einlasse. Also. Sag mir einen Grund, weshalb ich jetzt nicht einfach gehen soll." ‚Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er mir den einzigen Ausgang versperrt – was ein ziemlich guter Grund ist, okay – gibt es nämlich nichts, was mich in diesem Raum hält.'

Zum Glück saß Shuichi noch immer in seiner Ecke, so konnte Yuki ihn nicht sehen, er Yuki aber auch nicht. Denn was kam, wäre sonst zu viel für ihn gewesen. Er hörte ein mühsam unterdrücktes Schluchzen von der Tür, dann sagte Yuki mit tränenerstickter Stimme: „Ein Grund wäre, dass ich dich liebe, Shuichi. Mehr als ich mir je eingestehen wollte. Und das nicht erst seit gestern. Ich vermisse dich jeden Tag, Shuichi, bitte, lass mich nicht weiter alleine bleiben … meine Wohnung ist schrecklich leer, kalt und einsam ohne dich …" Shuichi musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht selber loszuweinen. Er hatte genau das hören wollen. Aber das war jetzt Wochen her. Er würde nicht zu Yuki zurückrennen, das hatte er sich geschworen. Eigentlich war Shuichi niemand, der gerne betteln ließ und Yuki tat ihm auch irgendwie leid, aber der Schmerz darüber immer wie ein Aussätziger behandelt zu werden, saß noch zu tief. Jetzt würde er ganz bestimmt nicht nachgeben. Und wenn es Yukis letzter Versuch war, Shuichi zum Zurückkommen zu bewegen, dann war er gut damit beraten, wenn er ihn ausschlug. Auch wenn er Yuki liebte, er musste ihm erst beweisen, dass seine Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen.

„Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen, Yuki.", sagte Shuichi nach einigen Minuten der Stille, in denen Yuki inständig gehofft hatte, genau diese Worte _nicht_ zu hören. Ein kalter Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken, als er Shuichi seinen Namen in diesem Ton aussprechen hörte. Aus Shuichis Mund kannte er das nicht. Aber der gesamte Tonfall war ja neu für ihn … „Du sitzt vor der Tür. Lässt du mich bitte raus, damit ich nach Hause gehen kann?" Immer noch war Shuichis Stimme kalt wie Eis. Yuki brauchte einige Sekunden um die Bitte zu realisieren und ihr nachzukommen. Er wollte Shuichi nicht noch weiter erzürnen, also ließ er Shuichi vorbeigehen. Dieser trug einen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, der so gefühlskalt wirkte, dass Yuki sich fragte, ob es wirklich Shuichi war, der da an ihm vorbeiging. Aber er ließ ihn gehen. Shuichi hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er ihn loswerden wollte. Also war der erste Kampf verloren. Aber es würde nicht die letzte Schlacht sein, die er um Shuichi schlagen würde. Yuki wartete einige Sekunden, seine Tränen hatte er sich vom Gesicht gewischt, bevor er Shuichi folgte.

Shuichi ging ganz cool vor ihm her und bemerkte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, dass Yuki hinter ihm her lief. Yuki beschleunigte seine Schritte und holte Shuichi ein, er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um diesen zum Anhalten zu bewegen, aber Shuichi schüttelte die Hand einfach ab und ging weiter, als sei nichts gewesen. „Shuichi, bitte, willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen?", fragte Yuki hinter Shuichi her und bekam keine Antwort. Also ließ Yuki Shuichi gehen. Fürs erste. Er würde schon einen Weg finden, um Shuichi dazu zu bewegen, dass er zu ihm zurückkam. Aber jetzt musste er erst einmal heim. Oder … nein, er konnte nicht einfach hinter Shuichi her, nicht dass der kleine rechtliche Maßnahmen gegen ihn ergriff, dann wäre sein Vorhaben vollends zum Scheitern verurteilt. Also fuhr er heim. Langsam. Er wusste, dass er in einer Verfassung war, in der er gerne mal einen Unfall baute. Und auf einen Unfall hatte er grade gar keine Lust. Zuhause angekommen machte er sich einen Kaffee, ein todsicheres Mittel, um ihn zu beruhigen und um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer vor den Fernseher, schreiben würde er diese Nacht wohl sowieso nicht mehr können. Er seufzte und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Von dem Geflacker wurde er müde und schlief schließlich ein.

Er träumte wirres Zeug. Naja, mehr oder weniger wirr. Shuichis Gesicht erschein immer wieder. Einmal weinend, dann wieder lachend, der niedliche Gesichtsausdruck, sein Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er ihn küsste, die Gesichter kurz vor, beim und nach dem Sex [2] und wie er ihn vorhin angesehen hatte. So kalt. So völlig ohne Gefühl. Eine schreckliche Vorstellung, es jemals wiedersehen zu müssen. Er wollte Shuichi wiederhaben, aber niemals wieder diesen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sehen. Nicht nur, dass er Shuichi so nicht kannte, es einfach seltsam war, ihn so zu sehen und der Gesichtsausdruck so gar nicht zu dem auf seine eigene Art so schönen Gesicht passte. Yuki war dem Jungen wirklich komplett verfallen. Etwas, was er sich nur schwer eingestanden hatte. Außerdem hatte es ihn Stunden gekostet schlussendlich über seinen Schatten zu springen und zu NG zu fahren. Komischerweise. Nachdem er einmal akzeptiert hatte, dass er diesen Menschen liebte hätte das eigentlich nicht mehr nötig sein müssen. Aber die Angst, dass genau das passieren würde, was passiert war, hatte ihn zurückgehalten. Die Angst davor verletzt zu werden. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sehr er Shuichi in dieser Hinsicht ähnelte.

Er schreckte hoch. Shuichi mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck war zu viel für ihn. Sein Kaffee war mittlerweile kalt. Er seufzte und machte sich auf ins Arbeitszimmer, vielleicht schaffte er es ja noch ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben. Im Arbeitszimmer angekommen, sah er den Anrufbeantworter blinken. Wer wohl angerufen hatte? In der vagen, völlig sinnlosen Hoffnung, es könnte jemand ganz bestimmtes sein, hörte er das Band ab. Aber leider, es war nur Seguchi. Er hörte die Nachricht an. Nur mal wieder die Frage, wie es ihm denn gehe, und ob er nicht zum Essen kommen würde. Seguchi war in der Hinsicht echt hartnäckig. Und dabei hatte er momentan eigentlich genug Stress mit Nittle Grasper. ‚Moment. Nittle Grasper. Das ist doch mal 'ne Idee … ich könnte … ja. Das mach ich, ich muss unbedingt mit Seguchi und Ryuichi sprechen.'

„Sag mal Shuichi, hast du schon gehört? Nittle Grasper bringen ein neues Album raus", meinte Hiro eines Morgens, einige Tage später zu Shuichi. Dieser nickte nur kurz. ‚Die Sache mit Yuki macht ihm immer noch zu schaffen. So ein Arschloch … Der arme Shuichi. Ausgerechnet in so eine … Person muss er sich verlieben', dachte Hiro.

Natürlich ließ es Shuichi nicht kalt, dass seine Lieblingsband eine neue Platte herausbrachte, aber er hatte immer noch nicht verkraftet, dass Yuki ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Es war schwer für ihn gewesen, danach einfach zu gehen. Aber er hatte sich geschworen es Yuki nicht zu einfach zu machen. Er war regelrecht stolz auf sich, dass er es geschafft hatte, einfach weiterzugehen, als Yuki ihn zum bleiben bewegen wollte. Und er war stolz auf sich, weil er es geschafft hatte, bis er zu Hause war, nur leise zu weinen, ohne ein Geräusch. Yuki… Jedes Mal, wenn er an ihn dachte, zog sich sein geschundenes Herz schmerzlich zusammen. Er bedeutete ihm die Welt und Shuichi hatte es nur mit Mühe über sich gebracht, so kalt zu bleiben. Jetzt fragte er sich, ob es richtig gewesen war. „Hiro … ich geh wieder heim. Ich bin heute eh zu nichts zu gebrauchen … tut mir Leid. Richte das bitte auch Fujisaki aus …" Und schon war Shuichi aus der Tür. Er brauchte immer noch Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er lief heim. Seitdem er nicht mehr bei Yuki wohnte, hatte er eine eigene kleine Wohnung in der Nähe vom NG Gebäude, damit er keinen weiten Heimweg hatte.

Er freute sich nicht darauf zuhause anzukommen. Er wusste, dass er dort wieder nur in der Ecke sitzen, oder auf Bett oder Sofa sitzen und weinen würde. Aber lieber dort als im Studio. Zumindest, was dieses Thema anging. Normalerweise war es Shuichi egal, ob und wer ihn weinen sah. Aber wenn der Grund Yuki war, wollte er das nicht mehr. Hiro wusste zwar wohl, dass er wegen Yuki nichts hinbekam momentan, aber der Rest musste es ja nicht unbedingt pausenlos mitkriegen … endlich war er zuhause. Zuerst machte sich Shuichi einen Tee, den konnte er jetzt brauchen, einfach um die Nerven zu beruhigen. Er war ein kleines bisschen sauer auf Yuki. Er hatte es endlich geschafft gehabt, nicht mehr jede Nacht flennend einzuschlafen und was machte er? Er sagte ihm, dass es ihm leid tut. Toll. Jetzt hatte Shuichi diesen Strohhalm nicht mehr, an dem er sich festklammern konnte. Jetzt wusste er keinen Grund mehr, warum Yuki ihn behandelt hatte, wie er ihn eben behandelt hatte. Jetzt kam sich Shuichi nicht mehr vor, wie jemand, der tat, wozu er getrieben worden war, sondern wie ein Egoist, der nur wollte, dass man ihn auf Knien anfleht, zurückzukommen. Was, wie er in den letzten Tagen festgestellt hatte, allerdings höchst unwahrscheinlich war. Yuki hatte sich nicht wieder gemeldet. Shuichi war enttäuscht. Hatte Yuki etwa so schnell aufgegeben? Wenn er das wirklich getan hatte, dann war es klar für Shuichi, dass er auf Yuki verzichten konnte. Wenn sich seine Liebe darin äußerte, dass er nichts dafür tat.

Die nächste Woche verbrachte Shuichi daheim. Er wollte niemanden sehen, nur nachdenken. Einfach nur darüber nachdenken, was Yuki für ihn bedeutete. Ob er über seinen Schatten springen, seinen Stolz hinter sich lassen und zu Yuki zurückkehren sollte. Ende der Woche hatte Shuichi einen Entschluss gefasst. Wenn Yuki es noch einmal ernsthaft versuchen würde, wäre Shuichi bereit dazu, wieder über seinen Schatten zu springen. Sollte Yuki nie wieder den Versuch unternehmen, Shuichi zurückzugewinnen, wusste Shuichi woran er war. Mit dieser Entscheidung schaltete er den Fernseher ein. „ … neue Single von Nittle Grasper!" Da hatte er ja grade im richtigen Moment eingeschaltet. „Hit Stage" präsentierte die neue Nittle Grasper Single! Juhu! Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Shuichis Gesichtszüge. Wahrscheinlich wieder ein Meisterwerk!

Ryuichi begann zu singen …

_I know, you're not used to_

_Me being the one to say so_

_But there are several things I have to tell you._

_For one: Who are you?_

_You're so cold, it doesn't suit you_

_I knew you as the happy person you once were_

_Before I broke your heart_

_Again and again_

_Now I know I tore my own heart apart_

_In sending you away_

_I know it, you'll never forgive me_

_But I never promised I won't try_

_Now that I've realised _

_That you're the one for me_

_I will try it even harder_

_I hope I'll make you stay_

_Eventually when you came home to me_

Das klang so gar nicht nach den üblichen Nittle Grasper Lyrics … und irgendwie hatte Shuichi das Gefühl, dass der Song für ihn bestimmt war …

_I told you before, _

_There are things I have to say to you:_

_Next thing is: I love you._

_Not only to make you come back_

_But because it is the simple truth_

_You told me every day you were in love with me_

_Before I broke your heart_

_Again and again_

_Now I know I was a fool to tear both our hearts apart_

_In never telling you to stay_

_I know it, you'll never forgive me_

_But I never promised I won't try_

_Now that I've realised _

_That you're the one for me_

_I will try it even harder_

_I hope I'll make you stay_

_Eventually when you came home to me_

_The third thing I have to tell you_

_Is something no one will believe me:_

_I need you._

_I didn't realise before_

_Only with you I can think straight_

Jetzt fiel es Shuichi ein, das klang nach Yuki. Das klang nach seinem Yuki! Hatte etwa Yuki den Text geschrieben? War es möglich, dass Yuki ihn damit um Verzeihung bitten wollte?

_I now regret that I didn't tell you everyday 'I need you'_

_Before I broke your heart_

_Again and again_

_And tore both our hearts apart_

_I really need you my love_

_I know it, you'll never forgive me_

_But I never promised I won't try_

_Now that I've realised _

_That you're the one for me_

_I will try it even harder_

_I hope I'll make you stay_

_Eventually when you came home to me_

_I promise I will change my ways_

_I promise I will never leave you_

_I promise everything you want me to_

_If you just come back to me_

_Please come back to me_

_You did never see my heart bleeding_

_I don't know if you believe me if I tell you_

_But I really need you_

_And I love you_

_I want you to be mine again_

_I don't want you to forget_

_I know you can't, and so can't I_

_But maybe we could try and start all over again? _

_You will always be in my heart_

_No matter how this ends_

Wenn das wirklich ein Text von Yuki war und er meinte, was der Text sagte ... dann würde Shuichi wohl über seinen Schatten springen und Yuki besuchen gehen …

_I really hope you will forgive me_

_And I never promised I won't try_

_Now that I've realised _

_That you're the one for me_

_I will try it even harder_

_I hope I'll make you stay_

_Eventually when you came home to me_

_Please come home to me_

_I need you_

_Please come home to me_

_I need you_

_Please come home to me_

_I need you_

_I need you ..._

Als der Song endete saß Shuichi weinend auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher. Selbst wenn das kein Song von Yuki wäre, so hatte er ihn doch gehörig mitgenommen. Der Premiere des Songs folgte ein kurzes Interview.

„_Sie hatten angekündigt, dass nur die Melodie, nicht aber der Text aus der Hand der Band stammte, wer hat diesen Text beigesteuert?"  
Seguchi Tohma antwortete:  
„Yuki Eiri bat uns, diesen Text für ihn umzusetzen."  
„Der Schriftsteller?" Seguchi nickte.  
„Einfach so, ohne, dass sie ihn darum gebeten hätten?"  
„Wissen sie, ich bin sehr gut mit ihm befreundet und er macht momentan eine harte Zeit durch. Da konnte ich ihm diesen Gefallen nicht abschlagen."_

Shuichi schaltete den Fernseher aus. Er hatte genug gehört. Also war sein Eindruck richtig gewesen. Das war Yukis Text. Und diesen Text hatte er für Shuichi geschrieben. Damit er ihn hörte und auf Yukis Flehen einging. Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen beim nächsten Versuch Yukis ihn zurückzugewinnen zumindest mit ihm zu reden, doch Zweifel machten sich in ihm breit. Es war schon relativ komisch, dass er dieses Medium wählte, auch wenn Seguchi sein Schwager war. Aber vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nicht den Mut gefunden, Shuichi einfach zu besuchen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Yuki seine Adresse nicht hatte. Aber die hätte er herausfinden können, schließlich wusste Seguchi, wo er wohnte. Shuichi dachte eine Weile nach. Warum eigentlich nicht? Er konnte Yuki ja mal besuchen gehen … er wusste ja, wo Yuki wohnte.

Shuichi machte sich auf den Weg zu Yuki. In Gedanken ging er durch, was er ihm sagen wollte. Und er war schrecklich nervös. Was wenn … aber nein, solche Gedanken halfen ihm jetzt überhaupt nicht. Er stand einige Minuten vor Yukis Haustür, bis er es schaffte seine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren und sich sicher war, dass ihm auch seine Stimme gehorchte. Zumindest am Anfang, wollte er nicht emotional wirken. Er klingelte. Einige Sekunden später öffnete Yuki ihm die Tür. Er war perplex, gab Shuichi aber zu verstehen, dass er eintreten solle. Shuichi setzte sich auf das Sofa, das noch immer im Wohnzimmer stand. Erinnerungen wurden wach, die er wieder zurückdrängte. „Möchtest … möchtest du einen Tee, Shuichi?", fragte Yuki mit nicht ganz fester Stimme. Shuichi nickte. Also kochte Yuki Tee, während Shuichi im Wohnzimmer saß und den Raum auf sich wirken ließ. Hier hatte sich nichts geändert. Die schmerzenden Erinnerungen ignorierte er.

Einige Minuten später brachte Yuki den fertigen Tee. Er reichte Shuichi seine Tasse und ließ sich am anderen Ende des Sofas nieder. „Warum bist du hier?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war nicht so kalt wie früher. Komisch. „Ich wollte dich etwas fragen, Yuki." Dieser nickte. „Bitte, dann frag." „Der Text zum neuen Nittle Grasper Song … den hast du geschrieben?", fragte Shuichi. Yuki nickte. „Warum?" Noch immer war Shuichis Stimme nicht warm und weich, aber sie hatte an Härte verloren. Dieser Raum weckte einfach zu viele Gefühle in ihm. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" „Ich möchte gerne deinen Grund erfahren, Yuki. Und sei es nur, um herauszufinden, ob ich richtig geraten habe.", sagte Shuichi, dessen Stimme wieder einen Deut härter klang. Yuki antwortete nicht sofort. Er schien mit sich zu ringen. „Ich habe diesen Text geschrieben. Ich habe Seguchi und Ryuichi darum gebeten einen Song daraus zu machen. Weil ich dich wiederhaben will. Nittle Grasper ist deine Lieblingsband, mir war klar, dass du den Song über kurz oder lang hören würdest." Er hatte es gewusst. Yuki hatte den Text für ihn geschrieben. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, allerdings merkte man Shuichi das äußerlich nicht an. „Und, meinst du ernst, was du mit diesem Song sagst?" „Jedes Wort", kam es von Yuki wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Shuichi nickte langsam und stellte die Teetasse aus der Hand. Yuki sah zur Seite und murmelte: „Bitte Shuichi, sieh mich nicht so kalt an." Shuichi schauderte. Yuki hatte seinen Namen fast liebevoll ausgesprochen, selbst in diesem Moment.

Sein Tonfall wurde wärmer und seine Gesichtszüge weicher. „Du liebst mich?", fragte Shuichi. Yuki sah ihm in die Augen und sagte:„Ja, ich weiß, ich habe lange gebraucht um das herauszufinden … aber du hast mich seit dem ersten Tag nicht mehr losgelassen … ich liebe dich." Es ließ Shuichi nicht kalt, wie Yuki das sagte. Und sein Blick verriet ihm, dass er Angst hatte. Yuki hatte Angst! Und was machte Shuichi? Der stand betont langsam auf und ging auf Yuki zu, der – zunächst auf der Couch, dann aufstehend – vor ihm zurückwich, augenscheinlich in Panik. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Shuichis Gesicht. Sie hatten doch tatsächlich die Rollen getauscht. Irgendwann stand Yuki mit dem Rücken zur Wand, konnte nicht mehr vor Shuichi zurückweichen und wartete angsterfüllt auf das Kommende. Shuichi erlaubte sich einen kleinen Spaß. „Warum weichst du zurück, Yuki?" „Weil ich Angst habe, vor dem, was mich jetzt erwartet." Shuichi lächelte. Und es war ein warmes Lächeln, als er Yuki umarmte und murmelte: „Du kannst auch manchmal dumm sein? Was hast du erwartet? Ich liebe dich, Yuki. Das weißt du."

Reflexartig hatte Yuki die Arme um Shuichi geschlossen. „Kannst du mir denn verzeihen?", flüsterte Yuki. „Wäre ich sonst hier?" Yuki schluckte merklich, bevor er ihre Umarmung lockerte und Shuichi in die Augen sah. „Wirklich?" Shuichi musste grinsen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Es war fast schon ein erhebender Anblick Yuki da so ängstlich in der Ecke stehen zu sehen. Er wirkte so verletzlich. „Shuichi, es tut mir Leid. Bitte glaub mir." Shuichi nickte. Er wusste, dass es Yuki Leid tat. Das tat es immer. „Bitte Shuichi, geh nicht wieder. Bitte bleib bei mir. Ich brauche dich …" Genau das hatte Shuichi hören wollen. Mühsam hielt er sich noch zurück, ließ aber die Arme sinken. „Du hat wirklich nicht vor, mich in drei Tagen wieder vor die Tür zu setzen, wenn ich dir zu sehr zu einer Nervensäge werde?" Shuichi staunte über sich selbst. Seine Stimme war ganz ruhig. Nur nicht mehr so eisig. Yuki schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich weiß ja jetzt, dass ich auf dich nicht verzichten will …", murmelte Yuki und schloss die Augen. Warum er das tat? Er hatte Angst vor Shuichis Reaktion, so bemerkte er Shuichis Reaktion allerdings erst, als sich warme Lippen auf die seinen legten und ihn zärtlich küssten. Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und drückten ihn an sich. Wie er das vermisst hatte. Zuerst war Yuki zu perplex, um mehr zu tun, als einfach nur da zu stehen, dann erwiderte er Shuichis Kuss. Shuichis Herz raste inzwischen. Er hatte es schrecklich vermisst, Yuki zu berühren und wenn es nur in einer Umarmung war. Es tat gut zu merken, dass es Yuki gefiel geküsst zu werden. Jetzt zog Yuki ihn an sich und küsste Shuichi heftiger. Irgendwann lösten sich die beiden voneinander. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Yuki Shuichi zu und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Von der Kälte, die damals immer zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, war nichts mehr zu spüren.

Es tat gut, Shuichi zu küssen. Yuki hatte noch immer Angst vor dem, was kommen würde, aber so wie es aussah, hatte Shuichi ihm verziehen. Das erste Mal seit langem hatte sich seine Herzfrequenz beschleunigt, als sie sich geküsst hatten. Jetzt löste sich Shuichi langsam aus ihrer Umarmung, auch wenn er aussah, als wäre ihm das gar nicht recht. Yuki wusste, dass ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, dass er mehr wollte, aber nicht danach verlangen würde. Nicht heute Nacht. Nicht, wenn Shuichi es nicht wollte. Doch Shuichi zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Yukis Augen weiteten sich, als er das Grinsen auf Shuichis Gesicht sah. Was hatte sein Liebster vor? [3] Jetzt waren sie im Schlafzimmer und Shuichi drückte Yuki auf sein Bett, immer noch dieses Grinsen im Gesicht und küsste Yuki wieder. Seine Zunge klopfte fordernd an Yukis Lippen und er gewährte ihm bereitwillig Einlass. Ein Spiel begann, in dem keiner dem anderen die Oberhand überlassen wollte. Als sich die beiden atemlos voneinander trennten, meinte Shuichi: „Wir haben bisher den ganzen Abend die Rollen getauscht, das wird sich jetzt nicht ändern. Heute übernehme ich auch hier den Part, den du sonst übernimmst."

Yuki schluckte. Nickte dann aber. Was genau Shuichi mit ihm vorhatte, war ihm zwar schleierhaft, aber er würde den Teufel tun und jetzt irgendetwas sagen, was Shuichi verscheuchen würde. Außerdem gefiel ihm, was Shuichi vorhatte. Zumindest soweit er es bis jetzt beurteilen konnte. Sie lagen jetzt mitten auf Yukis Bett. Shuichi lag auf Yuki, um genau zu sein und küsste ihn gerade, während er begann Yuki seiner überflüssigen Kleidungsstücke zu entledigen. Yuki wehrte sich in keinster Weise. Natürlich nicht. Allerdings war er wenig enttäuscht, als Shuichi seine Lippen von denen Yukis löste, die Enttäuschung legte sich allerdings direkt wieder, als Yuki merkte, wofür Shuichi seinen Mund brauchte. Er biss Yuki zärtlich ins Ohr, wie er es immer gern tat, was Yuki dazu brachte scharf die Luft einzuziehen. Dann wanderten Shuichis Lippen über Yukis Hals zum Schlüsselbein, wo sie eine Zeit lang verweilten. Yuki, der such seinen Teil beitragen und nicht ganz untätig bleiben wollte, zog Shuichi sein Oberteil aus, allerdings ließ Shuichi nicht mehr zu. Zum einen dadurch, dass er Yukis Hände kurzzeitig festhielt, zum anderen dadurch, dass er den Schriftsteller hilflos machte. Shuichis Lippen waren tiefer gewandert, er küsste jetzt sanft die Brustwarzen seines Geliebten, saugte an ihnen, spielt mit der Zunge mit ihnen. Seine Hände wanderten an Yukis Oberkörper entlang, bis zu dessen inzwischen sehr eng anliegenden Hose, die Shuichi ziemlich gekonnt abstreifte, zusammen mit allem, was Yuki darunter trug. Nur die Socken ließ er ihm.[4] Nahezu im gleichen Atemzug entledigte Shuichi sich seiner restlichen Bekleidung, was aber wohl erstmal nur Vorbereitung war, denn zunächst blieb Shuichi außerhalb von Yukis Intimbereich.

Stattdessen legten sich seine Lippen wieder auf die Yukis, der jetzt einen komplett nackten Shuichi auf sich liegen hatte und dessen Seufzer in Shuichis Kuss unterging. Wieder ließ Shuichi seine Lippen tiefer wandern, diesmal bis zum Hals. Dann fuhr er mit der Zunge an Yukis Hals entlang, bis dieser den Kopf so drehte, dass ihre Lippen wieder aufeinander lagen. Shuichis Hände indes hatten sich selbstständig gemacht, streichelten den Körper seines Schriftstellers, der in diesem Moment ganz ihm gehörte, sich nicht gewehrt hätte, selbst wenn er gekonnt hätte. Er wusste nicht, wie der Sänger das machte, aber irgendetwas an der Art, wie Shuichi Yuki küsste, machte letzteren schier wahnsinnig. Das war doch die letzten Male nicht so gewesen? Aber vielleicht lag das einfach daran, dass bisher immer er – Yuki – den aktiven Part innegehabt hatte. Shuichis Lippen wanderten wieder tiefer, liebkosten Yukis Brustwarzen ein weiteres Mal und glitten dann hinab zu seinem Bauchnabel, mit dem sie ähnlich verfuhren. Yuki atmete jetzt heftiger, konnte das Stöhnen aber grad noch so zurückhalten, was Shuichi merkte. Yuki wusste, dass Shuichi sich im Klaren darüber war, dass er ihn grade in den Wahnsinn trieb als dieser begann sein inzwischen hartes Glied zu küssen, daran zu lecken, es zu streicheln.

Ein völlig neues Gefühl machte sich in Yuki breit. Diesmal wollte er, dass Shuichi ihn ausfüllte. So tief es ihm möglich war, in ihn eindrang. Er selber war inzwischen fast unfähig sich zu rühren, so sehr war er darauf bedacht seine Atmung und die Signale seines Körpers zu beherrschen, was ihm nicht gänzlich gelang. Allerdings dachte Shuichi noch gar nicht daran. Er wandte sich wieder dem schönen Oberkörper des Mannes vor ihm zu, küsste sich hinauf zu dessen Mund, nur um wieder ein lustvolles Spiel ihrer Zungen zu entfesseln. Yukis Hände krallten sich für einen Moment in Shuichis Rücken, was dieser ihm mit einem Seufzer, der von ihrem Kuss verschluckt wurde, quittierte. Shuichi löste ihren Kuss und streichelte Yukis Gesicht mit einem liebevollen Gesichtsausdruck. Yuki drehte den Kopf zur Seite und begann an Shuichis Fingern zu saugen, sie mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen. Shuichi ließ das kurze Zeit zu, dann nahm er seine Hand aus Yukis Mund und begann mit den feuchten Fingern Yuki darauf vorzubereiten, dass er in Kürze in ihn eindringen würde. Yukis Augen verdrehten sich, ob wohl er sich mit aller Macht dagegen sträubte, als Shuichi schließlich mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang. Yuki verlangte es nach mehr. Bald hatten sich mehr Finger zu Shuichis erstem gesellt, die Yuki sanft aber bestimmt darauf vorbereiteten, dass Shuichi …

Yuki stöhnte laut auf, als Shuichi mit seinem inzwischen ebenfalls hartem Glied Millimeter für Millimeter weiter in Yuki eindrang. Es war ein überwältigendes, erhebendes Gefühl, etwas, das er so noch nie erlebt hatte. Und er liebte es, wollte dass es niemals endete … als Shuichi begann sich in ihm zu bewegen. Auch Shuichi stöhnte jetzt. Sanft entzog er sich seinem Liebsten ein Stück weit, nur um dann tiefer in ihn einzudringen. Ihre Lippen legten sich wieder aufeinander und ein neuerliches Zungenspiel begann, heftiger als zuvor diesmal. Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten flüsterte Yuki schwach: „Shuichi, ich kann bald nicht mehr, bitte … beeil dich…" Shuichi konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „So bald schon?" Yuki nickte hilflos. Also tat Shuichi ihm den Gefallen, massierte Yukis Glied in dem gleichen Rhythmus, in dem er sich in Yuki bewegte. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis zu Yukis lusterfülltem Aufschrei, in dem er sich in Shuichis Hände ergoss. Es war das erste mal, dass er vor Shuichi so weit war, was Shuichi so dermaßen freute, dass er keine zehn Sekunden später in seinem Liebsten kam. Sanft zog er sich aus Yuki zurück und kuschelte sich an seinen schönen Blondschopf. Einige Minuten war es still, bis Yuki flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Shuichi." Dieser sah Yuki in die Augen und sagte: „Ich weiß." Dann küsste er in kurz. „Ich liebe dich auch. Yuki." Die Lippen zu einem Kuss vereint und eng umschlungen schliefen beide ein.

[1] Danke Hermine Granger für diese wunderbare Metapher, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen 3

[2]waaaah, irgendwie benutze ich häufig das Wort Sex, oder kommt mir das nur so vor? ~.~

[3] jaja, Sex, offensichtlich, ich weiß, aber hey, irgendwie muss man doch zumindest versuchen Spannung aufzubauen xD

[4] sorry, ich konnte nicht widerstehen ^^

Sooo, das war's erst einmal von mir, ich hoffe ich habe wenigstens den einen oder andern gefunden, dem die Geschichte gefällt. … ääh … und ich hoffe die Songtexte sind nicht zu schlecht, ich hab einfach kein passendes Lied jeweils im Kopf gehabt, deswegen hab ich selber getextet^^ stümperhaft, ich weiß :)

Über Reviews würd ich mich sehr freuen, auch über negative Kritik :)

LG

Ina


End file.
